heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Lives
Rescuing anything heroes love the most are designed for or used in saving lives. Examples Anime * Misty saving Ash Ketchum from drowning. * Kai Hiwatari saving Wyatt (and later Hilary Tachibana) from falling from a very great height to their death * Tyson Granger and the Bladebrakers saving Kai Hiwatari from thin ice * Chris Thorndyke saving Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a backyard pool * Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. * Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saving Yugi Muto from the warehouse fire. * Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's soldiers. Cartoons & Animated Films * Genie saving Aladdin from drowning in the first film, being beheaded in the second film and being arrested in the third film by Razoul. * Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling. * Marlin saves Dory from the jellyfish. * Darkwing Duck saving Gosalyn from Negaduck, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba and various villains. * The Lorax saving Pipsqueak and Once-Ler from the waterfall * Goofy and Max saving Tank from the burning X Games logo. * Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. * The three aliens saving Woody and the gang from the Incenerator. * Tod saving Copper and Amos Slade from the grizzly bear. Copper returns the favor by standing between Amos' gun and Tod, and Amos relents. * Mufasa saving Simba and Nala from the Hyenas. * Kovu saving Kiara from the wildfire. * Tom and Jerry, along with Robin Hood, saving King Richard from being killed by Prince John's men. * Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire. * Tom Cat saving Jerry Mouse from the angry bulldog. * Baloo saving Mowgli and Shanti from falling into the lava along with Shere Khan. * Merida saving her bear-formed mother from being killed by her father. Queen Elinor saves Merida from Mor'du. * Ben Tennyson and Skurd and spared from death via the Big Bang by a special failsafe in the Omnitrix. * The bugs saving James from his wicked aunts. * Garnet saving Steven Universe from lightning. * Peridot saving Amethyst from an out-of-control Gem Drill. * Pigeon Lady saving Kevin McCallister from Harry and Marv * Bagheera saving Mowgli from a sinister and hungry serpent named Kaa * Luke saving Thomas from falling off a dangerous cliff. * Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked down into the road by Tobias Wilson. * Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged brother Kron. * Daniel Witwicky saves his father Spike and Autobots Bumblebee, Jazz, and Cliffjumper from being dropped in the vat full of acid inside Unicron's digestive system. * Ranjan saving Shanti from getting eaten by Kaa the snake. * Odette saving Derek from sinking in quicksand. She also save JoJo the Scullion from dying from poison by giving him antidote. * The Lion Guard saved the baby baboon from Mzingo's flock. * Spike saves the Rugrats from a huge vicious wolf. * SpongeBob saves his friends by scaring the Flying Dutchman inside his brain. * Mickey Mouse saves his girlfriend Minnie Mouse from Pete. * Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack save Lucius and their parents from Evelyn Deavor's hypnotic control. Live-Action Films/Television * Spider-Man saves Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and various villains. * Ana Lewis was able to save Duke just before Cobra Commander turns him into a mindless Neo-Viper. * Baloo the Bear saving Mowgli from Kaa. * Jack Dawson saving Rose Dewitt Bukater from committing suicide on the Titanic. * Mighty Joe Young climbs a burning Ferris Wheel to save the boy at the top. * The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion saving Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch of the West. * Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saving Hermione Granger from a mountain troll. * Harry Potter saves Ron Weasley from dying from poison by giving him antidote. * Harry Potter saves Ginny Weasley from death. * Anne Lewis saving Robocop from her friend turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. * Ben Gates saves Abigail Chase from Ian Howe getting the declaration of independence. * Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee saves Carly Spencer from Dylan Gould. * Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. * Sonny Quinn saves his best friend Sam Carter from evil gummy bears. * Paul Reynolds and Riana use CPR to save Jal, Riana's younger brother, when he falls into a river. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes